Dance with Star
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Schneizel. Euphie quiere bailar con Suzaku. Suzaku no quiere ue Euphie baile con otro. Mi primer Suzaku&Euphemia. Dejen comentario pliis


Estoy emocionada, este es mi primer fic de code geass y de mi pareja favorita, Suzaku&Euphemia ^^ soy muuy feliz, aunque es una lastima el destino de euphie...waa!! sorry, aun no me recuepero y eso que fue el año pasado XD es que fue injusto y su muerte no tenia significado, al creador le gusta matar gente al parecer, como a tite le gusta cortar brazos XD

Bueno, volviendo al tema, es mi primer suzaku y euphemia, adoro mucho su relacion y los personajes, euphie es tan cute y suzaku taaan ** XD

Espero que le guste a todos.

Code geass no me pertenece...desgraciadamente, no se quien es el creador XD que ignorancia XD solo se ue clamp se encargo de dibujar los personajes, algo obvio no? con la forma del dibujo y como uedaron lelouch y suzaku, las vivas imagenes de kamui y syaoran XD

**Dance with the Star**

_-¿Fiesta?_

_-El cumpleaños de Schneizel-niisama – Explico con una de sus sonrisas. – También iras, aunque mi neesama quiere que lo hagas para cuidarme – Avergonzada._

_-Bueno, soy su caballero después de todo…Euphie.

* * *

_

Era de noche, se celebrará con grandes festejos el cumpleaños del primer ministro de Britannia, Schneizel. Se oía música, risas, la gente no paraba de hablar o bailar al ritmo de los instrumentos musicales. Habían muchas variedades de colores y formas de los trajes que usaba los invitados, era la mejor decoración del salón.

-Su majestad, el primer ministro, Schneizel El Britannia. Con su hermana, la Gobernante general del Área 11, la princesa Cornelia li Britannia – Anunciaron.

Schneizel, el príncipe más reconocido, a pesar de ser el segundo príncipe, se hizo presente, con su corta cabellera lisa y rubia, sus ojos seguía mostrando misterio e intriga, brillando de un intenso azul bien claro. Vestía elegantemente y su compañía era nada menos que su hermana Cornelia, quien lucía algo nerviosa por ser la compañía de su hermano y por estar tomándolo de la mano. Siempre luciendo seria, pero todo se iba con solo estar cerca de él, su modelo a seguir.

-Muchas felicidades por su cumpleaños Su Majestad Schneizel – Fue la felicitación de Lloyd, haciéndose presente con Milly, su prometida y presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Muchas felicidades – Milly se inclino ante ambos príncipes. – Y muchas gracias por su invitación, Schneizel-sama.

-Por favor, el agradecido soy yo – Aseguro el rubio príncipe, con una mano en su pecho – Estoy contento de que hayan aceptado mi invitación, por favor, siéntanse libres para divertirse.

-Estas muy amable hoy, Su Majestad – Elogio Lloyd con su sonrisa de siempre, mostrando sarcasmo. - ¿Será por su cumpleaños?

-Puede ser – Devolviéndole la sonrisa, ambos eran muy misteriosos, por lo que solo podían saber entre ellos lo que pensaba el otro.

-¿Y Suzaku? – Se atrevió Milly a preguntar, como caballero de Euphemia, sospecho que estaría en la fiesta para cumplir su deber de cuidarla.

-Como Euphie no quería traer a un compañero, le pidió a Suzaku que la escoltase a la fiesta como uno – Explico Schneizel, ante el gesto de molestia de su hermana.

-Esa Euphie, de tantas personas… ¿Por qué tendría que ser ese Kururugi?

-Cornelia, eres una hermana muy celosa y sobre protectora – Dijo Schneizel divertido ante su expresión y comentario, a pesar que su rostro seguía relajado – Deberías aceptarlo.

-Su Majestad, la princesa Euphemia li Britannia.

Euphemia se hizo presente con un bonito vestido blanco hasta los tobillos y un collar pegado a su cuello, con el mismo material del vestido y con una rosa rosada y pequeña encima, parecía toda una princesa. Su mano izquierda era sostenida por la de Suzaku, quien vestía su traje de caballero y tenía la misión de guiar a su princesa por el lugar.

-Schneizel-niisama – Euphemia le regalo una sonrisa – Feliz cumpleaños, espero que te guste el regalo que te obsequie.

-Gracias Euphie, estoy seguro que será así – Sonriéndole.

-Muchas felicidades Schneizel-sama. – Suzaku hizo una inclinación de soldado ante él.

-Gracias por tus deseos Suzaku.

La fiesta siguió con naturalidad, cada uno estaba metido en un grupo, conversando y riendo, menos Suzaku, él permanecía al margen, observando cada movimiento de Euphemia, a pesar que ella misma le dijo que se divirtiese, él no quería quitarse su labor de la cabeza.

-Suzaku, estas desobedeciendo a la princesa – Milly se acerco con una sonrisa y con una copa en la mano.

-Ah, presidenta… Bueno, a pesar de ser invitado y el compañero de Euphemia-sama, sigo siendo su caballero y no puedo descuidarla – Pasando una mano detrás de su cabeza.

-Eres un chico muy dedicado Suzaku.

-¿Cómo están los demás?

-Lo mismo de siempre, Nina en la computadora, Lelouch indiferente y mi burro de carga – Suzaku no pudo contener la risa – Nunnally sigue con lo origami, Shirley se atrevió a invitar a Lelouch a la opera… pero por supuesto, todos te echamos de menos.

-Gracias y lo siento, pero ya volveré a la escuela… ¿Podrías decirle eso a Nunnally especialmente? Para no preocuparla mucho, ya sabes como es.

* * *

Euphemia veía la conversación de ambos estudiantes y lanzo un suspiro, era cierto que era muy apegada a él, por compartir el mismo sueño, pero en ocasiones como esta, se sentía algo apartada… Si solo fuese a la academia de nuevo… a la academia Ashford, junto a su caballero y hermanos Lelouch y Nunnally, ¿Cómo estarían? ¿Formaría parte del consejo de estudiantes como su hermano y Suzaku? Si fuese así, los vería por más tiempo, a ellos y a Nunnally, tener cortos momentos en que todo sería como antes, pero con un extra, y ese extra era su caballero Suzaku.

Los cuatro juntos… esa era una imagen hermosa… si solo se pudiera hacer realidad…

_Si solo se hiciese…_

-¡Euphie! – Cornelia saco de forma brusca a su hermana de sus pensamientos. Se dio cuenta que estaba con ella y dos jóvenes de su misma edad y nobles, ¿En que momento se aparecieron? ¿Y en que momento se fueron Lloyd y su hermano? – Mira nada más, ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza?

-Lo siento mucho neesama – disculpándose avergonzada, estaba algo ruborizada.

-Ellos son condes, vienen directamente de nuestra patria: Charles y Sebastián.

-¿Charles? – Viendo al joven de cabellera verde claro y ojos azules – Tienes el nombre de mi padre, el emperador – Sonriendo.

-Si, me pusieron ese nombre en su honor – Hace una inclinación ante la joven, mostrando sus respetos a la realeza – Es un placer conocerla finalmente Princesa Euphemia – Confeso en el momento que tomaba una de sus manos y le toco la parte de arriba con sus labios, en un corto beso – Estoy a sus órdenes.

-Mu-muchas gracias – Se sintió intimidada por culpa de esa mirada azulada sobre ella, podía leer que no tenía buenas intenciones con ella, no era odio, pero se veía que se imaginaba haciéndole algo, ¿Pero que?

-Hermano, no seas atrevido con la princesa – Apartándolo sutilmente, para luego inclinarse ante ella con una mano en su pecho – Disculpe a mi hermano Princesa, es un Don Juan y no puede evitar perder los estribos ante una bella dama como usted.

-No, por favor – movía sus manos con negación, nerviosa por tantos halagos y la prueba de eso era su leve sonrojo – Estamos en una fiesta, no hay que preocuparse por cosas pequeñas como los rangos sociales.

-¿Por eso trajo a un eleven? – Pregunto Charles, viendo a Suzaku con discreción.

Euphie sintió que el corazón se le encogía al oír esa palabra, ¿Por qué la gente tenía que ser tan cruel? No importa la nacionalidad que seas, primero que nada, todos son seres humanos, todos ríen, lloran y sufren… ¿Por qué la sociedad debe crear ese tonto muro?

-Por favor, ese joven no es un eleven, es un japonés y su nombre es Kururugi Suzaku. Es mi caballero, por lo que no permitiré tal insulto.

Había hablado con su expresión seria, demostrando una vez más que era una princesa y no se dejaría intimidar ante la gente o los propios protocolos de la realeza. Para su sorpresa, Sebastián la defendió, aplaudiendo las palabras de la chica y sin dejar de sonreír, ante el gesto de molestia de su hermano mayor.

-Le aplaudo Euphemia-sama, yo pienso igual que usted. De nuevo tengo que disculparme con mi hermano, es un insensible. Ya fue contaminado por la sociedad.

-Muchas gracias por sus palabras, señor Sebastián, me anima mucho a seguir adelante con mis ideales – Agradeció con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Los invitados volvían a la pista de baile, a danzar, parecía que la música que ponían ahora era un hechizo que los obligaba a hacerlo. Euphemia vio como Sebastián se inclino levemente, ofreciendo una de sus manos, sin dejar de sonreírle calidamente.

-Euphemia-sama, ¿Aceptaría bailar conmigo este vals?

La princesa no sabía que responder, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía ser grosera con ese hombre después de sus gentiles palabras. Además, podía ver a su hermana Cornelia, quien le ordenaba con la mirada que aceptase la invitación, estaba claro que ella quería que su hermanita dejase de pensar en ese soldado Kururugi. Y ella era una princesa, en esa noche, tenía que demostrarlo y dejar atrás sus sentimientos y fusionarse con los demás aristócratas…

Pero era tan dificil.

-Claro, una canción no hace daño a nadie – Acepto con una sonrisa, tomando su mano.

* * *

Vio como ese conde apoyaba las palabras de Euphie con una sonrisa. Se sintió relajado al ver como la princesa sonreía, aunque también sentía un vació que lo golpeaba y eso era la sociedad. Euphemia era una princesa, un puesto muy alto, y él, Kururugi Suzaku era un soldado, su caballero, le debía lealtad y protección, nada más, no podían pasar de eso, o ser simples amigos con los mismos ideales.

Él no entendía muy bien, pero entonces, ¿Por qué sentía ese vació cada vez que lo recordaba? ¿O cuando veía esa invisible franja que los separaba como ahora?

Se sorprendió cuando vio la oferta del baile, deseaba que ella dijese que no, que rechazase la invitación, pero al ver, como ella, la expresión de Cornelia, sabía que tendría que aceptar. Y así fue, la vio algo resignada, pero sin dejar de sonreír y tomando la mano de ese conde, aceptando la invitación del baile.

Observaba como ambos se deslizaban por la pista de baile, parecían que lo habían hecho por años, pero no, era la primera vez que bailaban juntos, en verdad que son buenos bailarines. Ellos hablaban mientras se movían, de vez en cuando se sonreían, apoyando la idea del otro. Eso si fue un golpe bajo para él… más que nunca quería que esa fiesta acabase, lo lamentaba por Schneizel, ya que era su cumpleaños, pero quería que terminase y volviese a ser como hace unas horas, ella solo para él, aunque no muy cercanos como el quisiera, pero seguía estando sola y para él, sin terceros.

-Estás muy rígido.

-Schneizel-sama – Sorprendido al verlo – Pensé que estaba con su escolta o con Lloyd-san.

-Los mande a bailar, especialmente a Lloyd, tiene que ser amable con su prometida.

Ambos dirigieron su vista hacía el científico mencionado, bailando con la joven de la familia Ashford, mezclados entre la gente, parecían que disfrutaban de la fiesta como los demás invitados, algo increíble de ver, pensaba Suzaku, refiriéndose a Lloyd.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre Kururugi?

-Ah… bueno… no es nada Su Majestad, por favor, no tiene que preocuparse por un simple soldado. Se supone que debe celebrar su cumpleaños.

-Eres uno de los hombres que juraron proteger a la gente y a la familia real, ¿Cómo no preocuparme? Y si es mi cumpleaños, con más razón aún, todos deben disfrutarlo, especialmente usted, no debería estar con esa cara.

-Es usted muy amable Schneizel-sama – Inclinándose ante él, en verdad agradecido por las palabras del cumpleañero.

-Creo que ya se que es lo que te preocupa – Viendo a su adorada hermana de cabellera rosada, quien seguía al ritmo de la música. Había notado como Euphie no paraba de mirar a su caballero cuando tenía oportunidad.

* * *

-¿Schneizel-niisama? – Susurro al verlo al lado de Suzaku cuando la música se detuvo.

-Ahora, es hora de que la pista sea dominada por Sus Majestades. – Se oyó del maestro de ceremonias.

Euphemia pudo escuchar bien esas palabras, a pesar que su mirada seguía clavada en su hermano, quien de un momento a otro, le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, provocando que el rostro de la chica se iluminase con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias por el baile Sebastián-san – Inclinándose – Pero si me disculpa, esta pieza quiero bailarla con otra persona.

-Entiendo – Devolviéndola la sonrisa, comprendía muy bien el significado de sus palabras – El placer a sido mío.

Euphemia se acerco al lugar en donde estaba Suzaku. Schneizel se había acercado a Cornelia y la llevo a la pista, para asegurarse de que no hiciese algo para interrumpir la valentía de la chica. Estaba nerviosa, peor segura, decidida con lo que quería. Finalmente estaba frente a frente de su caballero.

-¿Euphie?

-Suzaku, tengo una orden para ti.

-Sí, Your Highness. – Serio, listo para aceptar cualquier orden que le den.

Con una sonrisa, la princesa extendió su mano derecha, viéndolo fijamente a los ojos – Baila conmigo Suzaku.

-¡Si! – Se da cuenta de sus palabras, quedando sorprendido – ¿Eh?

-Solo quiero bailar contigo Suzaku – Sonriéndole calidamente, aún tenía su mano extendida, esperando una respuesta – No me importa lo que piensen los demás, Suzaku… yo quiero bailar contigo.

-Euphie… - Vio como los demás los observaban de mala manera, pero ella seguía sonriendo, decidida a llevarlo a bailar. Sonrió dulcemente, tomando su mano – Lo que usted ordene, Your Highness.

Ambos caminaron hacía la pista, tomados de la mano y sin dejar de sonreír al otro. Euphie toco el hombro de su caballero, y Suzaku toco la cintura de su princesa. La música sonó nuevamente, se podía ver que los primeros en moverse fueron Schneizel y Cornelia, después de unos segundos, los siguieron Euphemia y Suzaku.

Olvidaron todo lo demás, solo se concentraban en ellos mismos, no hablaban con los labios, pero si con sus ojos, penetrando al otro, sonreían, se dejaban llevar por la pista. Sentían que solo estaban ellos solos en el lugar, en la ciudad, en el país, en el mundo… Era los únicos humanos en todo ese universo.

-Suzaku, bailas muy bien.

-Bueno, Cecile-san insistió en que aprendiese. Dijo que estuviese preparado en caso de que me invitasen a bailar, peor me esperaba que fuese la princesa.

-El mundo esta lleno de sorpresas – Sonriendo divertida por sus propias palabras.

Suzaku dejo de agarrar su cintura, para que le sea más fácil a su otra mano hacerla girar sobre su eje, sin alejarla de él, pareciera que de forma indirecta e indiscreta, ya la estaba catalogando como algo de su propiedad, que no quería entregar a nadie…

_Vaya, esta noche he descubierto que soy un posesivo._ Fueron sus pensamientos al momento que la volvía a tomar de la cintura, apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Suzaku, en todas las oportunidades, en todos los bailes, yo solo quiero bailar contigo – Le confeso con una sonrisa en sus labios, abriéndole un poco su corazón.

-Yo también… Euphie.

-Y que no nos importe… lo que digan los demás, ¿Si?

-No puedo negarme ante las órdenes de la princesa.

-Moo, Suzaku, nada de esas palabras – Y se ríen con sutileza, tratando de ser discretos, pero era imposible con todo el amor que tenían para el otro.

-Lo tendré en mente Euphie.

**Fin.**


End file.
